


Você confia em mim?

by yaniishere



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Andrew likes to read, Andrew sorrindo?, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Romantic Fluff, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaniishere/pseuds/yaniishere
Summary: Neil chegou estranho em casa e Andrew imediatamente percebeu. Uma caneca de café e alguma conversa depois, tudo parecia resolvido. Está tudo bem, eles não podem mais nos machucar.Gatilho: agressão física
Relationships: Kevin Day & Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day & Neil Josten, Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Você confia em mim?

Ele abre a porta do apartamento e segue diretamente para o banheiro. Estou sentado no sofá, com um livro em mãos, mas não consigo focar em minha leitura enquanto escuto sua movimentação. Assim que a água do chuveiro é desligada, alguns minutos depois, ponho o livro a frente do rosto como se estivesse lendo. Não sei dizer o que é pior: eu estar prestando atenção tão focadamente nos movimentos de Neil ou ele me pegar fazendo isso. 

O garoto sai do banheiro com o cabelo úmido e uma toalha preta pendurada no ombro. Aparentemente, perdeu a habilidade de se vestir apropriadamente e está apenas com uma bermuda cinza que provavelmente estava jogada em nosso quarto. Escuto seus passos se aproximando e sinto sua presença próxima a mim. 

\- Vou fazer café pra mim, quer? - ele pergunta com a voz cansada. 

\- Bem doce, como sempre. - respondo sem levantar o olhar. 

Pelo canto do olho, vejo ele assentir com a cabeça e abaixar o olhar. Sua toalha voa até mim, caindo sobre minha cabeça, e escuto um riso baixo e quase imperceptível da parte dele. 

\- Idiota. 

Retiro a toalha de cima de mim, e a jogo ao meu lado no sofá. Depois eu reclamaria sobre, mas neste momento, seu humor me preocupa mais. Desisto de fingir a falta de preocupação e fecho o livro, o deixando repousar sobre a mesa de centro. Me levanto, encarando a toalha com uma careta, e o sigo em direção a cozinha. Paro na porta, o observando colocar o pó de café no filtro de pano, me encosto no batente. Ele muda o foco para mim quando me percebe e derruba metade da colher sobre a pia.

\- Queria que alguém me explicasse o motivo pelo qual você nunca consegue fazer as coisas sem deixar tudo como uma zona de guerra. - falo.

\- Foi só um pouco de café, Andrew… - ele me responde. 

Não tem humor em sua voz, como eu esperava que fosse ter, e talvez me arrependo um pouco pela escolha de minhas palavras. Algo aconteceu com ele, definitivamente, mas ainda não decidi se devo ou não perguntar sobre o ocorrido. 

\- Não se preocupe, eu limpo. - ofereço e desencosto da parede, fazendo menção a me aproximar. 

\- Não. Eu posso fazer isso. Só… me espera na sala, pode ser? - ele diz sem me encarar, se virando para achar um pano e recolher a sujeira. 

Penso em discutir mas reavalio. Não vale a pena o estressar mais do que ele já parece estar estressado, então concordo com a cabeça e saio. Me sento novamente no sofá, com as pernas cruzadas sobre o mesmo. Devo ligar a televisão? Por uma música que ele goste? Voltar para meu livro como se nada importasse?

Não tenho tempo suficiente para resolver antes que ele volte para sala, com duas xícaras cheias quase até a boca com um líquido fumegante. A sua, com um NJ pintado em laranja no fundo preto, está com um líquido escuro que deduzo ser café puro. A minha, com as letras AM tem um topo branco que tapa minha visão do que tem dentro. Dou um gole e sinto a doçura me invadir. Perfeito, como ele sempre faz. 

\- Coloquei chantilly, comprei no caminho pra casa. - ele beberica um pouco do café em sua caneca e levanta os olhos até mim - Está bom?

\- Incrível. Perfeito. Sensacional. _Wunderbar._ \- falo e sorrio pra ele. 

Ele sorri de volta, e aproxima sua mão de meu rosto calmamente, me dando brechas para desviar se assim o quisesse. Ele aguarda um momento antes de passar seu dedão sobre meu lábio superior, um pouco acima na verdade, e depois leva o dedo até a boca, o chupando.

\- Você parece uma criança bebendo isso. - ele ri de novo e bebe mais um gole de sua caneca - Tá quente demais? Por que você tá vermelho? 

\- Não estou. - tomo mais um gole e engasgo com a quantidade e a quentura, quase derramando tudo em cima de mim. - Merda. 

Ele me olha meio sem entender e me levantou, deixando o copo no descanso. Ando apressadamente até o banheiro, deixando o ruivo confuso para trás e trancando a porta assim que entro. Achei que depois de algum tempo, as coisas que Nicky costuma chamar de _“gay panic”_ parariam, mas mesmo depois de alguns meses morando juntos, ainda acontece. 

Me olho no espelho e estou quase da cor de um tomate. Jogo água no rosto algumas vezes mas quando me olho novamente, nada mudou. A cena de Neil colocando o dedo sujo de chantilly na boca e o chupando volta a minha mente e se repete mais vezes do que deveria. Escuto batidas na porta do banheiro, seguidas pela voz de tom preocupado de Neil. 

\- Andrew, você tá bem aí dentro? Tá passando mal ou algo do tipo?

\- Não. - seco meu rosto com uma toalha e me encaro no espelho mais uma vez. - Só derrubei um pouco do café na minha roupa e tava quente. Precisei limpar. 

\- Ah, tudo bem então. 

Escuto seus passos se distanciando e solto o ar que não tinha percebido que estava prendendo. Espero mais alguns segundos pela palidez tomar novamente seu posto e volto para sala. Ele está sentado no sofá, no outro canto, distante de onde eu estava, com os pés apoiados na mesa a sua frente e o controle remoto na mão. Ele está vendo um jogo antigo de Exy que foi gravado já a algum tempo. 

Me sento no mesmo lugar onde estava antes e tomo minha caneca em mãos novamente, agora tendo ela um pouco mais fria. Deixo a discrição de lado e o encaro. Estudo mais uma vez todo o seu perfil. Um sorriso de canto surge e ele desvia o olhar da televisão para mim. 

\- Por que está me encarando assim? 

\- Por que chegou mal em casa hoje? 

Desisto da ideia anterior sobre esperar que ele venha até mim e conte o que aconteceu. Seu sorriso se fecha instantaneamente e ele toma o último gole restante. Ele desliga a televisão e se aproxima de mim. 

\- Posso deitar no seu colo? 

\- Sim. 

E então ele se deita, com o rosto virado para meu tronco. Com as pernas encolhidas no sofá, ele quase pareceria uma criança se alguém nos visse a distância. 

\- Quer que eu mexa no seu cabelo? 

Ele concorda num murmuro e se aconchega. Acaricio sua testa com meu dedão antes de enfiar meus dedos por entre seus fios, fazendo movimentos leves de vai e vem. Ele fecha os olhos e dá um suspiro fundo antes de levar a mão ao rosto. Ele contorna sua cicatriz de queimadura antes de começar a falar. 

\- Ela me incomoda, essa cicatriz. Chama atenção demais. Consigo ver as pessoas me encarando e comentando umas com as outras. Hoje foi pior, sabe? Hoje eu não só recebi os olhares como um babaca com seu grupinho de amigos resolveu que seria incrível fazer uma piadinha. Perguntou se eu tinha caído com a cara no asfalto ou se eu só era deprimido o bastante pra fuder minha cara sozinho. 

Continuo fazendo cafuné, mas preciso morder com força meu lábio inferior para não tomar uma atitude impulsiva e querer correr atrás do desgraçado. Eu só precisaria de uma descrição básica e que ele me dissesse onde isso aconteceu, e eu mesmo poderia resolver o problema. O idiota nunca mais seria capaz de falar nada do tipo sem a língua. 

\- O que você fez? - pergunto tentando manter um tom quase de indiferença. 

\- Eu fui pra cima dele, mas Kevin foi mais rápido. - ele pega minha mão em seu cabelo e a posiciona em seu rosto, sobre a tal cicatriz. - Agarrou o garoto pela camisa e o bateu contra a parede. Foi prazeroso ver ele desesperado e se desculpando incansavelmente, mas sei que o garoto não sentia realmente. Só estava com medo de Kevin quebrar a cara dele até ficar pior que a minha. Eu não demonstrei na hora, mas isso entrou na minha mente tão…

\- O que o Kevin fez com ele? 

\- Deu alguns socos no estômago. Foi esperto o suficiente pra não deixar nenhuma marca muito visível. Depois jogou o garoto na minha frente de joelhos e o obrigou a se desculpar. A implorar por perdão. - ele solta uma risada sem humor - eu só saí de lá. Continuei andando até sair do prédio e corri até aqui o mais rápido que consegui. Eu só… achei que poderia acostumar com o tempo. Realmente achei, mas não dá. 

\- Neil. - desço minha mão até seu peito e ele abre os olhos me encarando - Não posso mentir pra você, dizer que isso vai passar ou que um dia as pessoas vão parar de encará-lo, porque provavelmente não vão. Mas elas não sabem sua história. Não sabem nossa história, ou as coisas que passamos e superamos para chegarmos aqui hoje. Estamos vivos porque lutamos para isso, mais do que todos lá fora. Você lutou por isso. 

\- Eu sei, eu sei disso tudo, mas ainda é doloroso. Passei anos sendo o mais invisível possível e não me acostumei ainda com toda a atenção. Mal me acostumei com a popularidade por causa de ser uma raposa, algo bom e que eu deveria me orgulhar, quem dirá por algo ruim. 

\- Sua cicatrizes são sua história, Neil. Eu também preferia que você não as tivesse, não por uma questão estética, mas porque isso significaria que você não teria sofrido tudo aquilo. Senta. 

Ele atende meu pedido sem pensar muito. Abre os olhos e ergue o corpo rapidamente, passando a mão pelo rosto e secando uma lágrima solitária que escapou sem permissão. Me aproximo dele, deixando com que nossos joelhos se encostem, e seguro seu rosto com ambas as minhas mãos. Seus olhos azuis me encaram mesmo depois que estou perto demais, tocando sua testa na minha. Ficamos assim, nessa posição, em silêncio por alguns segundos. 

\- Você é lindo, Neil Josten. Lindo, incrível, perfeito sensacional. Você é meu lar, Neil. 

Ele pisca e deixa com que mais algumas lágrimas escapem. Dessa vez, não se apressa para secá-las, então o faço por ele. 

\- Não precisa ser forte o tempo todo, sabe disso, certo? Você também pode chorar, e ser fraco. Você é um ser humano como todos os outros, com sentimentos e medos. Eu vou estar aqui nesses momentos, para protegê-lo. Eu só preciso que você confie em mim e me deixe fazer isso. 

\- Eu confio em você. Eu só não gosto de ser fraco. Não gosto de não poder lutar por mim. Eu deveria te proteger, não o contrário. Você já o fez por tanto tempo, agora era minha vez. 

\- Isso não é uma competição. Não é uma disputa para saber quem protege mais quem, quem tem mais responsabilidades ou quem é melhor. Nós estamos juntos nisso. O dia que eu precisar, confiarei em você para me apoiar, mas você também deve confiar em mim. 

\- Eu confio. 

\- E não me falou sobre isso quando chegou. - pontuo afastando um pouco meu rosto do seu para secar a água. - Se eu não tivesse perguntado, se eu não tivesse percebido, você me contaria sobre isso?

Ele dá uma pequena pausa e abaixa o olhar. Ambos sabemos que ele não diria nada. Que guardaria isso para ele até sufocar. Que esconderia de mim até o último segundo, quando estivesse com medo de Kevin contar e eu ressenti-lo. 

\- Não. 

\- Neil, olhe pra mim. - ele levanta a cabeça mas encara minha boca - Eu te protegerei, se assim quiser, mas também me afastarei e deixarei com que lide com suas questões se você escolher isso. Eu só preciso que você me diga o que está acontecendo. Não me deixe no escuro sobre as coisas que estão te atormentando. Não gosto de te ver mal sem saber o motivo e sem saber se terei que esfaquear alguém de repente. 

\- Eu posso resolver as coisas sem você, Andrew. 

Solto seu rosto e me levanto pegando as canecas e andando em direção a cozinha. Escuto seus passos indicando que ele vem logo atrás de mim. 

\- Sei que pode. Eu não disse que não podia. - coloco sabão na esponja e a aperto para fazer espuma - Mas eu também disse que se você quiser posso te ajudar a resolvê-las. 

Lavo as canecas com ele apoiado no batente na porta me olhando. É como uma estranha inversão de papéis que ocorreu em poucos minutos. Me aproximo dele e deixo um pouco de espuma na ponta do seu nariz. Ele fica vesgo tentando olhar para o pequeno acumulado de sabão ali e sorrio. Dou um selinho rápido em seus lábios e ele sorri também. 

\- Você não está mais fugindo de nada, precisa relaxar um pouco. - digo. 

\- Disse o senhor super relaxado, né? - ele se aproxima e para atrás de mim, perto o suficiente para que eu sinta seu calor, sem me tocar - Não vou fugir, mas sinto que já falamos demais de mim hoje. Como foi seu dia? 

\- Chato. - acabo com a louça e me viro para ele, encostando as costas na pia - Queria acabar de ler aquele livro, mas ele tá ficando meio paradão. Tá me cansando. 

\- Entendi… - ele apoia ambas as mãos na pia, me prendendo - Ainda não sei porque você gosta tanto de ler. 

\- É bom estar num mundo que não é o seu. Fugir um pouco da realidade, sabe? Nada nos livros pode me afetar, nada pode sair deles e me machucar ou machucar os meus. É bom. 

\- Então… você não poderia só ver filmes? - Neil pergunta com uma sobrancelha erguida. 

\- Você não sabe o absurdo que acabou de falar, sério. 

Ele dá de ombros e sorri. Procuro algum traço de preocupação ou cansaço em seu rosto mas, além das olheiras restantes de sua semana de estudo para as provas finais, não encontro nada. Ergo minha mão e massageio seu lóbulo da orelha. 

\- Você deveria ler um pouco as vezes. Posso te emprestar um livro, se prometer ter muito cuidado com ele. 

\- Ou… - ele inclina o rosto em direção a minha mão - Você pode ler pra mim o que quer que esteja lendo no momento e eu posso prestar atenção em cada palavrinha que você disser. 

\- Não é a mesma coisa. - protesto. 

\- É o suficiente e com o bônus de poder ouvir sua voz por muito tempo sem ser por você estar brigando comigo por algo que eu esqueci de fazer. 

Ele desencosta da pia e me dá abertura para sair do lugar. 

\- Aliás, falando em brigar com você, pode ir tirando aquela toalha do sofá e ponha para secar. Achou que jogando ela sobre mim eu o faria? A resposta é não. 

Ele bate continência, sorrindo. 

\- Sim senhor. - e sai marchando pra sala. 

\- Escolha o livro, eu leio. - grito pra ele e sorrio mais uma vez. 

É estranho pensar em quantas vezes sorri na última hora, mas acho que isso é um efeito de Neil. Com o passar dos anos, com o aumento da nossa proximidade e aprofundamento de nossa relação, foi ficando mais fácil. Sorrir, demonstrar carinho e deixar de esconder meus pensamentos foram se tornando mais fácil. É um processo lento, às vezes difícil, mas estamos ambos aprendendo a lidar com isso juntos. Precisamos nos lembrar o tempo todo de que temos um ao outro e que não estamos mais fugindo. Nossos demônios estão mortos. Seus fantasmas vão continuar nos rondando por um tempo ainda, nos fazendo lembrar de coisas, mas eles estão todos mortos. Não podem mais nos atingir, nos machucar.

**Author's Note:**

> Pra quem reclama que eu nunca escrevo coisas fofas de AFTG, resolvi escrever assim dessa vez. Espero q tenha ficado bom o bastante e que vcs tenham gostado. Deixem kudos se sim, pra eu ter algum feedback.


End file.
